You Could Be Happy
by L.Midnight
Summary: Snow Patrol - You Could Be Happy: E se você tivesse a oportunidade de fugir com o amor da sua vida? Você agarraria essa chance mesmo que fosse no dia do seu casamento?


**N.a: Songfic escrita antes de Relíquias da Morte. ****Música: You could be happy – Snow Patrol. ****Recomento deixar tocar até o final ao invés de parar em cada estrofe. Música pela qual eu me apaixonei no momento que ouvi. Boa leitura.**

**You could be happy and I won't know**

_Você podia estar feliz e eu não saberei_

**But you weren't happy the day I watched you go **

_Mas você não estava feliz no dia em que eu te vi partir_

A Toca estava em grande agitação. Apesar do dia quente, o fim da tarde prometia uma noite fria. Contudo, nada, nem a promessa de chuva no fim da noite ou o fato das begônias estarem começando a murchar sob o efeito do Sol no centro de, aproximadamente, cinqüenta mesas do lado de fora, conseguiam apagar o sorriso de Hermione Granger no dia do seu casamento. A Sra. Weasley berrou lá embaixo algo sobre os convidados já estarem chegando e o noivo nem ter descido ainda. Passos foram ouvidos nas escadas e, em seguida, a porta se abriu revelando Gina Weasley.

- Oh! Mione! - a ruiva levou ambas as mãos à boca. A aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo brilhando junto com o amarelecer do pô-do-sol. Por um momento, o sorriso de Hermione pareceu refletir o céu lá fora. - Perfeita! Diria que é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi. Depois de mim, é claro! - completou rindo. - A propósito, ele já desceu. Mamãe ralhou com ele por demorar tanto para ir recepcionar os convidados.

- É. Sua mãe sabe que ele não é lá muito bom com horários. - Hermione respondeu após um silêncio incômodo, enquanto ajeitava uma prega do vestido branco, extremamente concentrada.

- Sim, me lembro quando fomos ver a Copa Mundial de Quadribol: o último a levantar. - Gina voltou a falar em tom de devaneio. - Mas é você quem deve se atrasar, não o Rony, segundo essas suas tradições trouxas. - Gina acrescentou um sorriso leve em seu rosto.

Hermione só assentiu, enquanto se mantinha concentrada no vestido.

- Vou descer. Acalme-se Hermione. Seu vestido está perfeito e garanto que nada dará errado no seu casamento. - a ruiva disse antes de deixá-la sozinha no quarto.

Ao olhar-se no espelho ela percebeu a parte em que estava mexendo mais alisada do que a outra metade do vestido. A cerimônia ainda iria demorar a começar. Algo naquele quarto a sufocava e a visão da janela das pessoas começando a chegar rapidamente a deixava zonza. Sem bem pensar, ela abriu a porta do quarto e seguiu sem rumo para as escadas. Algo a indicava a subir, talvez a perspectiva de topar com o vampiro desdentado que morava no sótão e o desejo de que ele criara dentes ou a vontade de descobrir um buraco negro ali no meio do corredor da torta casa de madeira Weasley. Parou. Uma porta. Seus pés a levaram deliberadamente para diante daquela porta. Sua mão hesitou por um momento na maçaneta.

Do lado de dentro, Harry ouviu o toque toque dos saltos cessarem muito perto dele, mas não se atreveu a tirar os olhos da penseira a sua frente. No momento, ele via uma garotinha de cabelos lanzudos entrar numa cabine de trem e sorriu. Permitiu-se um sorriso calmo, mas que não refletia o verdadeiro sentimento que explodia em seus olhos verdes e que chegou a pingar na camisa branca, transformando-os em olhos opacos e sem brilho, como se encobertos por uma nuvem de chuva que vinha ao longe. Um rangido confirmou que ela finalmente entrara. Hesitou um par de segundos antes de olhá-la. A memória do trem girou na bacia de pedra e evaporou, trazendo outra que revelava uma garota muito bela de cabelos extremamente brilhantes e um vestido azul elegante, por uma fração de segundo antes de finalmente depositar seus olhos em Hermione, chegou a cogitar a possibilidade dela estar mais estonteante do que na lembrança. E estava.

Ela parou depois de fechar a porta. Os braços pendendo moles ao lado do corpo, incertos se se cruzavam ou corriam para o pescoço do moreno, o vestido branco marcando delicadamente cada curva, deixando a mostra o colo e os ombros. Uma parte da saia do vestido estava ligeiramente mais mexida do que a outra, mas nada que tirasse a magnitude da sua morena. Achava-a a noiva mais bela em toda terra, mágica ou não, ganhava até da própria esposa. Iludira-se de que o sorriso dela tiraria todo seu fôlego e que os olhos delas brilhariam mais que todas as estrelas que começavam a vencer as nuvens de chuva. Até que seus olhos pararam em seu rosto. Havia sim um brilho em seus olhos castanhos, mas nada mais que o fantasma de algumas lágrimas em formação.

Harry e Hermione se encararam. Cada um com o medo próprio de fazer um movimento brusco a ponto de espantar o outro. Até Hermione se aproximar. Incerta da liberdade que tinha - aquele circulo de ouro no anelar esquerdo do seu Harry, apesar de insignificante perante o momento, parecia fazer mais influência nela do que a própria vontade de abraçá-lo ou permitir-se chorar. - Como se os pensamentos que flutuavam na bacia de pedra na qual ele se recostava fossem os dela, Harry depositou um braço em sua cintura e o outro sobre seus ombros. Hermione deitou a cabeça num dos ombros do moreno, que não pareceu se importar da camisa já úmida, permanecer assim. "Está perfeita" ele sussurrou segurando seu rosto, seus polegares acariciando as bochechas rosadas Hermione com tal delicadeza que parecia que a morena era feita de vidro e se quebraria a qualquer momento. Na verdade, Harry ouvira algo provocar um som, um som delicado, porém agudo como cristal se quebrando, não se sabe se dentro de si ou dentro dela.

Hermione começou a negar veemente. - Não quero ter de fazê-lo. - Harry tirou uma tremenda força do fundo de seu âmago para não tomá-la nos braços e levantar vôo em sua velha firebolt ou qualquer coisa que os tirasse daquela maldita casa. Mas, como não podia fazer isso com a família que o acolhera como um deles, com o melhor amigo de anos ou a mulher que desposara para si, somente disse:

- Também gostaria que não tivesse de fazê-lo.

**And all the things that I wished I had not said **

_E todas as coisas que eu desejei não ter dito_

**Are played on loops 'till it's madness in my head **

_São tocadas repetitivamente até que são loucuras em minha cabeça_

- Harry, por favor. Não me permita. Impeça-me. - Hermione puxou uma das mãos que ele mantinha em sua face e beijou-a levemente. Fora a vez de Harry negar.

- Da mesma forma que te pedi no dia de meu casamento. Da mesma forma como você me disse pra continuar. Não posso. - Hermione sorriu melancolicamente.

- Se é assim, façamos como fizemos alguns meses atrás. - olharam-se por um par de momentos até seus lábios se tocarem, por longos minutos. Não importasse o gosto de sal misturado com o perfume de rosas de Hermione ou o fato de, andares abaixo, quase quinhentos convidados incluindo os Weasley, estarem aguardando Hermione descer e tornar-se parte da família. Passos nas escadas fizeram com que eles quebrassem o beijo. Quem quer que fosse, parecia parar em cada porta e espiar em seu interior. Isso deu tempo o suficiente para Harry grudar sua testa na de Hermione e dizer "Te amo". Menos de um segundo depois, Gina apareceu.

- Sabia que estariam aqui. - Hermione rapidamente posou seu melhor sorriso: tão verdadeiro para os outros, tão falso para aquele único que compreendia o que se escondia por detrás daqueles lábios. – Mione, se importa se eu roubar meu marido um pouquinho? Quero apresentar o padrinho a alguns convidados que não puderam comparecer quando ele era o noivo. - Gina encheu-se tanto de orgulho ao chamar Harry de marido, que Hermione quase sentiu-se jogada através da apertada janela para fora do quarto. Ao ver a ruiva capturar com sua mão esquerda a esquerda de Harry, fazendo o par de alianças adquirir um brilhar fosco diante o luar que brilhava lá fora, Hermione desejou ter sido jogada do penúltimo andar da casa brusca e fatalmente no chão. Ela assentiu enquanto viu Harry dizer somente com os lábios que voltaria antes dela cumprir sua fatídica promessa. Hermione apoiou as mãos na penseira; a memória que girava agora ela feliz, porém dolorosa.

**Is it too late to remind you how we were? **

_É muito tarde para lembrar você de como nós éramos? _

**But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur **

_Mas não os nossos últimos dias de silêncio, gritando, obscuro_

No meio da jornada para uma das últimas orcurxes, o trio se separava, tendo Hermione seguido por um caminho ao lado de Harry. Este terminara meses antes com Gina e seu próprio relacionamento com Rony não progredira das discussões inúteis por qualquer suspiro. Passaram meses sozinhos no meio do nada, lutando pra sobreviver e manter o outro vivo. E se apaixonaram.

Às vezes, quando chegavam a uma paisagem digna de sonhos, sentiam que estavam sozinhos no mundo. Aproveitavam cada momento. Harry recolhia cada flor que encontrava e deixava em seu travesseiro ao acordar. De noite, um beijo para cada estrela no céu e, como se o destino por si mesmo falasse que era para ser assim, não houve sequer uma noite sem que o céu estivesse pintado de milhões de pontinhos prateados. Até o dia que encontraram Rony, Gina e os outros. Uma dura batalha. Tão importante que até o próprio Voldemort compareceu. Tudo parecia correr a seu favor. A maioria dos Comensais estava caída e Hermione estava segura. A certeza de que derrotaria o Lorde das Trevas parecia iminente até mesmo para o próprio Tom Riddle. Mas parecia que até mesmo a um segundo de ser finalmente destruído, o Lorde das Trevas arranjara tempo para acabar com a única felicidade na vida de Harry Potter.

Com a varinha apontada diretamente para as costas de Arthur Weasley, Voldemort deu sua cartada final antes de ser derrotado pelo menino-que-sobreviveu e, agora, vencera. Tudo pareceu parar e ninguém notou o encontro dos lábios de Harry e Hermione; a felicidade parecia tão perto que se misturava com a fragrância de flores que Hermione emanava graças a cada flor deixada em seu travesseiro ou seu cabelo pelo seu amado. Até um grito cortar a noite. Gina se debulhava em lágrimas, debruçada sobre o corpo quase sem vida do pai. Rony tentava remover a irmã dali. Harry e Hermione se aproximaram rapidamente dos três Weasley, enquanto todos em volta pareciam indecisos se comemoravam a vitória ou se corriam para ver o que impedia Arthur, Rony e Gina de compartilharem dessa felicidade. O estava mais pálido do que o normal, respirava entrecortadamente e só conseguiu tremer os lábios na tentativa de um sorriso quando seus olhos pousaram em Harry. "Cuide bem dela, Harry.", ele disse segurando molemente a mão de Gina enquanto se desculpava por não poder entregá-la pessoalmente ao moreno no altar. Hermione desejou com todas as forças do mundo que Harry não falasse nada, que não prometesse absolutamente nada. Mas o moreno já dizia "Prometo que vou.". Hermione começou a chorar, as palavras mais duras que já ouvira. Não entendia o porquê de Harry ter prometido tal coisa, os meses que passaram juntos foram simplesmente assim, tão insignificantes? Ela se entregara de corpo, alma e coração aquele não mais garoto, mas aquele homem e ele a esquecera com tal facilidade. Sendo que momentos antes, seus lábios acabaram de se encontrar em uma promessa silenciosa de começarem uma vida juntos. O amor deles, cultivado desde a infância, guardado com todo carinho do mundo, aflorado no auge nos tempos negros, fazendo uma pequena luz de esperança abrir-se como um botão de rosa vermelha; tal amor não podia vencer até mesmo a morte?

Contudo, Hermione compreendeu o que não impediu Harry de prometer cuidar de Gina ao invés dela quando o próprio Arthur dirigiu-lhe a palavra, quase as mesmas referindo-se a ela e Rony. Hermione, por mais que não quisesse, não conseguiu impedir o "prometo" de escapar por entre seus lábios. Seu olhar e o de Harry se encontraram e ele pareceu refletir o mesmo que ela momentos antes. Ali, naquele olhar ambos tiveram a certeza de que seu futuro juntos morrera com o patriarca ruivo estirado no chão. E fora isso que Hermione assistira girando, flutuando como o fantasma do seu amor na bacia de pedra. Aquela noite, depois de gritarem coisas sem sentido um para o outro, de cada um convencer o outro de que fugissem e esquecessem a maldita promessa - mas quando um afirmava o outro dizia que era errado - Harry e Hermione amaram-se pela última vez. O beijo trocado antes do casamento de Harry e Gina fora o único em meses após a última vez.

**Most of what I remember makes me sure **

_A maior parte do que eu lembro me faz certo de que_

**I should have stopped you from walking out the door**

_Eu deveria ter impedido você de sair pela porta_

A porta se abriu. Hermione se preparara para responder "Também te amo com todas as minhas forças, e amarei até meu último suspiro" a Harry, mas o moreno vinha acompanhado pela , informando que a hora chegara. Harry deu um último beijo na testa de Hermione e a observou sumir pela porta, algo em seu interior gritando para que não a deixasse chegar ao primeiro lance de escadas, antes de vestir o paletó e seguir para o jardim.

Pior que a sua cerimônia, com certeza, esta seria. O falecera há quase um ano e Gina teve a brilhante idéia de Harry entrar com Hermione e entregá-la a Rony no altar. Quando a ruiva revelou sua idéia, Hermione pensou ter visto um chasco de triunfo nos olhos azuis de Gina, como se ela soubesse, como se ela se alegrasse em ver Harry admitir que Hermione pertencia a Ronald e que ele, Harry, pertencia a ela própria.

**You could be happy, I hope you are**

_Você poderia estar feliz, eu espero que você esteja_

**You made me happier than I'd been by far**

_Você me fez mais feliz do que eu já tenha sido, de longe_

Antes dos dois morenos se encaminharem para o que parecia-lhes, o inferno, Harry sussurrou: "Imagine que estamos nos encaminhando para o nosso casamento". E fazendo de conta que ela não via Rony no fim do caminho sorrindo esperançoso por sua noiva ou Gina mostrando-se orgulhosa pelo marido estar fazendo o papel do pai de Hermione, a morena sorriu sinceramente pela primeira vez aquele dia, sempre recorrendo aos olhos de Harry para demonstrar-lhe o quanto gostaria que aquilo fosse verdade. Harry, por outro lado, tinha ganas de furar os olhos cobiçosos e encantados de Rony que percorriam cada pedaço, cada fio de cabelo da sua morena, cada vez que seu olhar recaía sob a ruiva a qual se juntaria dali a poucos segundos, tinha vontade de arrancar-lhe a aliança que ela exibia orgulhosa o dia inteiro e depositá-la com carinho a sua verdadeira dona. Mas, quando seus olhos verdes encontravam os castanhos de Hermione, ele sentia como se o Sol estivesse em cada fileira de convidados ali presente, ou melhor, como se o Sol brilhasse novamente no sorriso da sua amada. Custou-lhe a vida entregar Hermione a Rony no fim da passarela, a qual desejava que tivesse sido maior, porém cada convidado percebeu a demora exagerada dos morenos a chegarem em seu final, ou o demorado beijo na bochecha que Harry deu em Hermione ao dar sua mão ao ruivo ali de pé.

**Somehow everything I own smells of you**

_E de alguma maneira tudo o que eu tenho cheira a você_

**And for the tiniest moment it's all not true**

_E pelo mais curto momento, tudo não é verdade. _

Tomou seu lugar ao lado de Gina e entendeu o motivo de Hermione ter chorado mais do que Gina há alguns meses atrás. Seu mundo parou no momento que a cerimônia começou, só escutou Gina reclamar em seu ouvido que ele, Harry, cheirava demasiadamente a rosas e que não adiantara deixar seu terno do lado de fora do armário, pois mesmo assim a fragrância não saia. "Francamente! Mas tudo em seu armário está impregnado com este cheiro de flores! Não importa o quanto as lave, sempre cheirando a flores. Até os lençóis no seu lado da cama têm esse cheiro...", mas depois ele parou de escutar.

**Do the things that you always wanted to**

_Faça as coisas que você sempre quis_

**Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do**

_Sem eu lá para segurar você, não pense, apenas faça_

Hermione parou. Rony sorrindo a sua frente, Harry olhando-a com todo o amor que poderia demonstrar naquele momento. Era sua vez. Sua vez de dizer "aceito". Deteve seu olhar em Harry, implorava que ele balançasse negativamente, um tantinho de nada era o suficiente para que ela respondesse "não aceito", uma inclinada de cabeça para o lado era mais que o bastante para sair correndo dali depois de tomar Harry pela mão e fazer a maior loucura de sua existência. Mas não foi isso que ele fez, foi quase imperceptível, mas quase como se custasse uma força imensa e sem proporções, Harry abaixou seu queixo e voltou a levantá-lo. "Aceito.".

**More than anything I want to see you go**

_Mais do que qualquer coisa eu quero ver você ir_

**Take a glorious bite out of the whole world**

_Tirar uma gloriosa mordida do mundo inteiro _

Mesmo afirmando Harry desejava em seu íntimo que Hermione tivesse esquecido que aquele pequeno gesto que ele acabara de fazer significava sim. Desejava que ela pensasse que isso era um sinal para que gritasse "não" e se jogasse em seus braços. Ele os desaparataria dali numa fração de segundo. Por mais que fosse doloroso vê-la finalmente pertencer ao seu melhor amigo, por mais que lhe quebrasse por inteiro seu interior aquele dia, por mais que a idéia de que há algumas horas dali o amor de sua vida estaria em lua-de-mel com outro homem que não fosse ele, um único momento ele fazia questão de não esquecer. Aquele breve momento após o aceito, em que Hermione respondeu o "eu te amo" de Rony. A morena deteu seu olhar no fundo de seus olhos verdes e disse: "Te amarei pra sempre", antes de voltar seus olhos no último segundo da frase ao marido.

**N.a: Esta foi a terceira fic que eu escrevi, mas até hoje é umas das minhas favoritas. **


End file.
